


On The Street Where You Live

by LittleSpider



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy as Galahad, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Hartwin, Hurt Eggsy, Injured Eggsy, M/M, Songfic, harry hart is a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy Unwin may be a fantastic Kingsman agent, but he's a dreadful patient.<br/>Fortunately, Harry knows just the way to make his boy smile and isn't ashamed to end up looking like a tit doing it.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Influenced by a Roleplay between Mannersmademan.tumblr.com and solikeaspy.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Street Where You Live

“Easy Harry!” Eggsy chided as Harry carefully attempted to manoeuvrer his wheelchair down the steps of the tailor's shop.

“Sorry darling.” he said softly as the wheelchair's rubber wheels bumped down the stone steps that had been worn away slightly with years of faithful patronage but still left the steps with enough edge to jar the young boys mending bones.

He'd been bound to a wheelchair for two months following a rather nasty interrogation that went on for three days and aside of a broken knee, broken hand, fractured ribs, multiple bruisings and amputation of a small toe. Eggsy was fighting fit.

He was also fighting the idea of being resigned to said wheelchair.

But Kingsman did not take 'almost' getting killed as a legitimate reason to miss important meetings, or the nominations of a new knight after their previous 'Mordred' was beheaded in a rather nasty mutiny business.

But now that the final three candidates had taken part in what was infamously dubbed 'The Train Trial', and two had succeeded, the late night meeting had come to an end and Arthur and Galahad were the final two Kingsmen agents to leave the table.

Harry, was more than happy to leave with Eggsy who had been forced into a rather uncomfortable suit jacket and shirt for the occasion and was now eager to get him home and back into comfortable 'civvies' where he could relax.

“That was mental. Seein' it from the other side of the screen is just as mental as being on the tracks.” Eggsy exclaimed as Harry pushed him along the pavement, electing to enjoy the fine night air as opposed to sitting in a stuffy taxi for the short journey back to Stanhope Mews.

“I think they both did splendidly.” Harry agreed. “Bors and Tristan must be awfully proud.”

“Yeah, well I think Bors' should be more proud. Least Bors' candidate didn't piss himself.”

“Well, be fair, Eggsy. There was a great bloody tube train coming for him and he had had quite a lot to drink.”

“Yeah, true.” Eggsy nodded, looking around. “Nice night innit?”

“Beautiful.” Harry concurred. “Not too warm, clear night, moon light...”

“Real romantic, eh Harry?”

“Oh yes. The cherry blossom trees, the smell of warm recently fallen rain...perfect for an evening stroll.”

“Stroll? Me knees in a cast, Harry. I ain't strollin' nowhere. Not for fuckin' ages...”

Harry smiled and gently scratched the fine hair at the back of Eggsy's neck with his fingers to placate him.

He was not a 'good' patient even with Harry's attentive bedside manner and indulgence with him. Harry had tried to make the whole experience more palatable by buying his favourite comfort foods, allowing JB sleep on the bed with them, leaving him sleeping when heading out in the mornings and sending him regular updates on what was happening at 'the shop' as well as bringing home flowers almost every evening.

But Eggsy was not content with simply waiting for broken bones to knit or torn muscles to repair. He wanted to be active. An active agent in the chaos that had been ensuing since V-Day.

Harry wanted Eggsy to recover, fully and completely.

And relished having him close and safe.

Eggsy was pouting.

Even by looking at the back of his perfectly groomed head, Harry could tell that. The way his jaw was set and the tightness in his shoulders told Harry that Eggsy was slipping into a dark mood.

Harry decided that it was time to disarm this particular explosive situation before it turned into a full blown sulk.

Harry picked up the pace, the soft 'burrrrrr' of the wheels on wet pavement and the tapping of his shoes the only things in the quiet street.

“I have often walked...down this street before...” Harry began, singing just loud enough for Eggsy to hear.

At once, Eggsy turned around, looking up at Harry, his eyebrows meeting as bemusement etched into the features of his face.

“...But the pavement's always stayed beneath my feet before...All at once am I, several storeys high, knowing I'm on the street where you live...”

“ _Harry...”_

The tone was not rebuking, it was spoken through a smile. No. A grin.

Harry carried on, smiling now as he felt Eggsy's grim mood break.

“...Are there lilac trees in the heart of town? Can you hear a lark in any other part of town?”

Harry paused, turning Eggsy's wheelchair in a small circle on the spot and enjoying the peal of laughter it provoked in him.  
“Does enchantment pour out of every door? No it's just on the street where you live.” Harry sung, getting louder now.

“Harry, you nutter. You're gonna wake the whole fuckin' street!”

“And oh the towering feeling, Just to know somehow you are near...” Harry continued, now singing loudly, and hopelessly out of tune as he was crossing the street now to the park, his steps becoming near glides as he sung to his lover in the middle of the wealthy London neighbourhood.   
“Harry...” Eggsy laughed, his shoulders shaking in the smart suit jacket.

“The overpowering feeling...” Harry pressed on, before pausing just inside the park's gates and moving around to kneel in front of him.  
“That any second you may suddenly appear...”

Eggsy's face was glowing with something that was only half visible in the soft moonlight shining between the branches of the trees.

“...Have I made quite enough a tit of myself yet?” Harry asked, smiling at him. “...Has King Arthur of Kingsman made his right hand knight want to crawl into the nearest hole?”

“No, dickhead. You've made him want to kiss the shit out of him. C'mere...”

Eggsy pulled Harry into a soft kiss, pulling him off balance so that Harry had to grip the arms of the chair to keep himself semi-upright.

Harry smiled against his lips.

Glad that his impromptu performance of My Fair Lady had had its desired effect.

Eggsy broke the kiss, his hands on the lapels of Harry's worsted wool jacket.

“...You gonna finish? Gotta finish the song if you want the _standing ovation._..”

Harry's eyebrow raised, smirking slightly at Eggsy's loaded comment.

“...I'd hate to disappoint my audience...”

Eggsy gave him a wicked grin that promised much more later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted with kind permission from mannersmademan.tumblr.com


End file.
